Truth is
by aims2009
Summary: Ok, so this is my first fan fic and I suck at summaries.  This is definitely the start of a Hilson story though.  Doesn't really take place during any specific season/episode. Wilson has just broken up with Sam and isn't sure how to tell House.
1. Chapter 1

*Ok so this is my first ever fanfic* Thoughts and feedback would be great*

-Also, I don't own anything! -

It was a brisk December afternoon at PPTH. James didn't even think about grabbing his jacket before stepping outside to get some fresh air. He had been in a haze all day. Just sort of going through the motions of a normal day. He felt guilty for not going to lunch with House like they normally had, but he knew that would just bring up questions he didn't want asked. Not now anyway. He was always good at keeping his emotions in check and he knew if asked just the right questions, he would lose it and simply break down. He couldn't let that happen. In a few days things would go back to normal and he would have lunch with House and things would be fine. He was sure of it. "_Just keep it together" _he thought to himself.

He wasn't sure how long he had been outside but the sun was starting to set and he instinctively wrapped his arms around himself. It was then he heard his voice, that voice that always made him smile, always made him laugh and usually gave him at least one headache a day, but he loved that voice.

"You do know its December right?"

James let out a small sigh and slightly rolled his eyes, "Really, I had no idea." He didn't even turn around. It was too soon to look him in the eyes.

House walked up next to him, handed him his jacket and leaned against the railing just like his friend was doing. Wilson took the jacket with a look of surprise on his face. "Um, thanks." Wilson put in on and immediately felt warmer. Kind how he felt whenever House was in his presence. "_No, don't start that, don't go there" _he thought to himself. House saw the look on Wilsons face and said, "why do you look so surprised? You've been standing out here for almost 45 minutes and like I mentioned earlier it is December."

"Oh" was all Wilson could manage to say. He still couldn't look house in the eye. He was afraid if he did, House would know because lets face it, House just needs one look and he knows. And Wilson was determined that House wouldn't know, not about this, what he was thinking and feeling.

"So since you totally blew me off today at lunch, you need to buy me lunch, you now need to buy me dinner." Wilson snapped out of his thoughts, "what are you talking about? I didn't blow you off. I had a very busy day, more sick patients and paperwork than usual." '_Oh and my girlfriend'_ But he couldn't tell House that last part. Not yet.'

"So you haven't eaten all day?" House questioned him, giving him that look House always gives.

"I grabbed a snack from the vending machine earlier, so for that, you should buy me dinner." Wilson threw back at him, waiting some sort of smart ass response knowing that House wasn't going to actually buy dinner. "Ok, fine but you have to bring the beer, and not that cheap crap like last time. Get the good stuff. Be at my place at 8."

Wilson was stunned. He couldn't get a response out before House was walking away, going back inside. Wilson just stood there, watching House go back inside. What just happened? House never buys dinner. '_There's a catch. There has to be a catch_', James thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Again I don't own anything-

-Sorry I'm not creative enough to come up with titles for each chapter-

James went back to his office, suddenly realizing how cold it was getting outside. He sat at his desk doing paperwork trying to think of an excuse he could use to not go over to House's apartment. He was talking out loud to himself when his door flew open. Normally, he was quite used to this, but tonight he was caught a little off guard. House came in and walked over to the couch and stated, "I think we should take your car tonight, it's starting to snow."

"Since when has that ever stopped you before?" Wilson asked, keeping his head buried in his paperwork. "Aren't you always the one telling me to be careful on the bike and blah blah whatever it is you say?" House said. House had a point, Wilson couldn't argue that. He did worry about his best friend whenever he got on what he referred to as the death trap. "Well I still have some paperwork to finish up so if you want to…" He was cut off by the older man simply stating, "I'll wait" as he sat down on the couch.

"Great" Wilson said sarcastically, not sure if House actually heard him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any work done with him sitting only a few feet away. Five minutes later Wilson gave up and said, "let's go" as he started packing up his things. House gave him a slightly puzzled look but decided not to question the younger doctor. He could tell he was tired and something was obviously on his mind. He knew he would have to wait for just the right moment to question him.

On the way out of the hospital Wilson says, "we'll need to stop by the grocery store so I can pick up the "good beer." Wilson did air quotes as he said good beer. "No that's ok, I've got stuff to drink at home, and plus I'm starving and don't want to wait any longer." What James didn't know was that the latter part of the sentence had nothing to do with food.

The car ride to House's apartment was pretty uneventful. House kept turning the radio up and Wilson kept turning it down. Wilson did have to let out a slight chuckle when House starting playing the air guitar to an AC/DC song. Wilson had driven to House's apartment so many times he was currently on autopilot.

As they were driving, James was having a tug of war with his feelings. House was his best friend. Part of him felt like he needed to tell him what was going on and the other part felt like the past 20 years of friendship will be ruined if he dared to open his mouth. "_Friendship?_ _People who call each other occasionally or go to the movies once and awhile have a friendship," _James thought to himself. No, what he and House had was a bond. A bond that most people really didn't understand, and he was ok with that. People at the hospital liked James, they understood him, being friends with Cuddy, or Chase, sure they could understand that. But House? No, people certainly didn't understand that. He could feel his palms starting to sweat thinking about the decision he had to make. He knew if kept acting earlier House would surely know something was up and start questioning things. Normally he would go to House with his problems but he couldn't do that now. He was going to have to figure this out on his own.

Meanwhile, House was still rocking out in the seat next to him. But in his mind he had his own battle of feelings. Although, he had made up his mind, he knew what he wanted to tell Wilson, now it was just working on how to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Again, sadly, I don't own anything, House, Wilson, are the song "Love on the Rocks"-**

After the 3rd rock song Wilson needed something a little quieter, something that would actually let him hear his thoughts so he chose a different prerecorded radio station. He was prepared for House to give him crap about it. So when he heard, "Oh you are such a girl, only you would change from rock to some soft pop station," he wasn't surprised. He just rolled his eyes and kept driving. That's when he heard the song that allowed him to hear his thoughts. Maybe he should have left the radio on the rock station.

"_We met on a rainy evening in the summertime  
Don't think I need to tell you more  
I needed a raise I worked so hard for this love of mine  
Still I got nothing to show for it."_

As the song played on the radio, each line, each verse made him think of his relationship with House. How hard had he worked at keeping his actual feelings for the man sitting right next to him in check? How many times had he just wanted to reach out and hug him…or kiss him? But he hadn't. After years of friendship what did he have to show for it? 3 ruined marriages later, he finally knew what he wanted though.

"_Tongue tied and twisted, go on baby and go to my head.  
Here's a simplification of everything we're going though  
You plus me is bad news  
But you're a lovely creation and I like to think that I am too  
But my friend said I look better without you."_

James had to let out a small laugh after this verse. He couldn't have worded it better himself. Why had he gone through 3 failed marriages? Was it because he was afraid of how he truly felt? Was it because he was afraid that if he revealed his true feelings to House that he could possible lose his best friend forever. He had spent the last how many years convincing himself that a romantic relationship with House would be bad news. The last line especially made him chuckle. He had lost count of how many times he would be talking to a nurse and they would ask him why he was friends with House. They didn't understand the relationship, the bond that they shared, but he did and that's all that matters.

"_Babe, baby believe me  
If I stay it ain't gonna be easy  
Okay we'll do it your way  
But this is the last time  
You'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming down  
Love on the rocks._

_You love the chase but hate me for the runaround  
We both just tired of the whole thing.  
You tell me what you want you need you know you have to have  
And I just pretend I'm listening"_

Wilson kept driving, and was trying to think of a time that House had shown any kind of signs that he might feel the same way. He knew even attempting to talk to House about this was going to be hard, but he was tired of pretending. He needed to get this off his chest, he was tired of the runaround. Would a relationship with House be easy, could they go from being best friends to…dare he say…lovers? He racked his brain trying to think of sometime House had shown some sort of sign.

"_Hot as hell cold as ice sip it slow cause it's so nice  
Dulls my senses drives my pain but I do it again  
Burns a bit to the touch dangerous if it's too much  
If this bottle could talk  
Love on the rocks_

_Babe, baby believe me  
If I stay it ain't gonna be easy  
Okay we'll do it your way  
But this is the last time  
You'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming down  
Love on the rocks."_

Words couldn't explain how much he loved the man sitting next to him. Every time he saw those blue eyes, heard him laugh, or saw him agonize over a case, he wanted nothing more than to tell him his feelings, but how? How many times he he come so close to telling him? He had started to tell him countless time, but each time, he cut himself off and just pretend that he had forgotten what he was going to say. If House didn't reciprocate those feelings he knew that there would be no end to the jokes he made about the situation. Wilson pushed those thoughts out of his head, a lifetimes worth of jokes wasn't worth a lifetime wondering, 'what if?'

The song ended just as Wilson arrived at their destination. He turned the car off and followed House into his apartment, neither of them saying a word. Wilson suddenly felt emotionally drained and headed straight for the couch.

House made his way for the kitchen to make drinks, knowing that in order to tell Wilson what he needed to, he would need a little courage.

As he started to make a drink for himself he called out to Wilson, "What do you want to drink?

Wilson replied, "Love on the rocks"

**-The song is by Sara Bareilles-**

**-So I originally thought that this might just be a filler chapter, but after writing it, I'm thinking about concluding now. Any suggestions? I'm still pretty new to this so if you think there should be more, I'll try and come up with something interesting. : ) If not, then I guess I'm done-**

**Reviews are lovely! They make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Again, sadly, I don't own anything, House or Wilson-**

**Review**

House made his way for the kitchen to make drinks, knowing that in order to tell Wilson what he needed to, he would need a little courage.

As he started to make a drink for himself he called out to Wilson, "What do you want to drink?

Wilson replied, "Love on the rocks"

House stopped pouring his drink and tilted his head, not quite sure if his ears were playing tricks on him or not. '_Love on the rocks? Was that some sort of fruity girly drink, well it is Wilson so you never know.' _House thought to himself.

"Um…what?"

Wilson realized what he said and quickly stammered out, "oh I'll just have whatever you're having." Wilson slightly shook his head, he had made up his mind. He knew what he had to do, he just wished he knew what the repercussions would be.

"Sure make the cripple bring the drinks over," House said as he walked back and joined Wilson on the couch.

Wilson took the drink and in one big gulp the drink was gone. He leaned forward and set it on the coffee table. He didn't realize but House had done the same thing. Both men were sitting on the couch. Wilson was sitting in the middle and Wilson was right next to him. There was an awkward tension in the room that they weren't used to. They both wanted to say something but didn't want to be the first one to talk. Finally, House leaned forward to grab the remote and started to say, "Theres an L Word marathon on…" but he was cut off by Wilson saying, "I need to talk to you." Wilson thought to himself, '_this is it, this is the moment, now or never.' _ House just leaned back in the couch and said, "…Ok…"

Wilsons palms were sweating, he was so used to being able to talk to his friend about everything, but he never needed to talk to his House about his feelings….about House. He knew he had to tread lightly here.

"So….Sam and I broke up today."

House caught Wilsons eyes, relief and happiness washed over him. There was a new spark in his blue eyes that Wilson hadn't seen in a while. Wilson was waiting for some sort of typical House comment, but all he got was, "I'm sorry to hear that…..you deserve better though." And with those words House lowered his head and put his hand in lap. Wilson was absolutely shocked but what he had just heard. The look on his face showed that. He really didn't know what to say. He fell back in the couch and just looked over at House with the stunned look in his face. When House finally looked up and so the look on Wilson's face he said, "What? She was a complete bitch."

With that, Wilson let out a small laugh, "I was waiting for that response." Wilson knew House wasn't sorry, he had done everything in his power to keep the two of them apart, and in that moment he realized that was the sign he had been looking for earlier.

Wilson suddenly leaned forward and said, "There's something else I need to tell you." He instinctively started fidgeting with his hands. House just stayed where he was, he decided it was best to let the younger man get everything out before he said anything.

"Sam actually broke up with me….." Wilson let out a small sigh and dropped his head, this conversation was proving to be much harder than he had anticipated. "I….thought I loved her." House instantly felt a pang of jealousy. "The truth is…I just loved the idea of being with someone. The idea that someone needed me and cared about me. So for the longest time, I used her as a crutch, because I couldn't be open with myself. I couldn't be true to myself. This morning she called me on it." Wilson kept grabbing that spot on the back his neck, more so than usual. House of course noticed this, and he wanted nothing more than to just wrap up the younger man in his arms and tell him everything was going to be ok, but he needed Wilson to finish the conversation that he started. "There's somebody else that I love, and that person has been there the entire time, and I just now allowed myself to actually see it and believe it. And that person is…." He trailed off before he finished his thought, not knowing how to say it. House felt like a boulder just knocked him in the chest. Tears were close to falling from now dull blue eyes. He was thankful that Wilson still hadn't looked up.

Wilson's foot was tapping the ground at an alarmingly fast pace, he was pretty sure he had rubbed away the majority of the skin on the back of his neck, and before he even realized it two words slipped out of his mouth coming out in almost a whisper, "it's you."

Their worlds come to a complete standstill. Neither man could breathe but both for completely different reasons. Wilson was still scared to look House in the eyes. House was at a loss for words. He had wanted to confess his love for Wilson for some time now, but Wilson was always dating or married to someone. Although, he might not ever admit it out loud, he loved the man sitting next to him and couldn't possibly live without him.

Wilson slowly looked up and met House's eyes. He slowly started to say, "House, I don't really expect you to say anything right now…" He was cut off by House, shaking his head, "good because I don't want to say anything." For a brief second Wilson felt crushed, like the wind had just been knocked out of him. He had to see this reaction coming, why was he surprised? Of course House wouldn't share the same feelings. Then out of nowhere, he felt Houses hands cup his face and he turned him to face House. They starred into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Wilson was so confused, yet House looked so happy, a single tear fell down from his eye. Then he leaned forward and kissed Wilson with such a passion and intensity. Wilson didn't want it to end, but House stopped and leaned back, still cupping Wilson's face and said, "I love you, and that's all that needs to be said."

-Ok there you go! I think thats it! My first ever fanfic is complete! Constructive reviews are more than welcome! If you think it should go on great. If you have any suggestion on what should have happened, let me know! Thanks! -


End file.
